Patent Document 1 describes a control mode in which, when an unlock request has occurred, a lock member is driven in an unlocking direction, and while continuing this driving, phase feedback control is not performed until passage of a predetermined time period after occurrence of the unlock request, and after the predetermined time period has passed, control shifts to a feedback control that maintains a relative rotation phase (a camshaft phase in Patent Document 1) near an intermediate lock phase.